


Kidd's Terms: AU Assassin's Creed Black Flag 2

by Phsbarbie



Series: Kiddway [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Kiddway ac4 phsbarbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	Kidd's Terms: AU Assassin's Creed Black Flag 2

   "Oh Lord!" I say, rolling away from Mary. "If that's what I get for a heart felt speech I think I'm going to have to start composing sonnets." Mary gives a breathless laugh.

    "You start writing sonnets and I'll need a more active imagination."

    "So, tell me Kidd," I say, slowing regaining my wits, "have you a ship to captain at the moment?"

    "Not at the moment, no. Though I am due to meet Anne Bonny and Calico Jack. Jack's got a new ship, the Revenge, that I'm eager to put through her paces."

    "Calico Jack?" I say, sitting up and giving her an incredulous look. "The same Calico Jack Rackham that stole my ship and left me marooned with Vane?"

    "Come now, Edward, he didn't kill you. That's as good as knowing you'd be fine," she responds.

    "I still don't trust him," I say. 

    "Of course you don't. He marooned you," she says with a husky laugh. I look out the window at the sun coming up over the open sea, spotting the Jackdaw in the harbor.

    "What would you say to putting the Jackdaw through her paces instead?" I ask.

    "I'd say you sound crazier than old Thatch. Everyone knows no one but you and your quartermaster touch that ship's helm," she says, lazily drawing circles on my back.

    "Exactly," I say, turning to look at her. The lazy sensuality she exudes begins to fade as she props herself up on her elbows, allowing the sheet to slip below one beautiful breast.

    "And what of Adewale?" she asks, causing my gaze to snap to her face. She gives me an amused look. "See anything you like, Kenway?"

    "I see plenty I like," I say, moving in to kiss her. She puts a hand to my chest and pushes. 

    "Quartermaster. Adewale."

    "Right," I say, sitting back. "It seems Ade has grown tired of following a man whose only care is gold. He's left to join your family of assassins, actually."

    "Has he really?" she says with a smile. "He'll make a fine brother-in-arms."

    "Aye, that he will, and I give him my blessing. However, that leaves me without a quartermaster." She raises an eyebrow at me. 

    "And am I to have his private quarters below deck as well?"

    "Of course not!" I say, leaning over her, framing her torso with my arms. "You'll be staying in the captain's cabin, with me." I lean down to kiss her again, but she ducks beneath my arm and sits up on the other side of the bed. I bury my head in the pillow and groan in frustration before sitting back up to face her.

    "And you don't mind your crew thinking you're bedding down each night with a teenage boy?" she asks, with that same damned eyebrow raised. 

    "Why would they think that? I already know you're a woman, and I've never believed in that foolish superstition, so there's no reason for you to keep up your disguise. And any member of my crew that don't like it can be easily replaced." The eyebrow doesn't budge.

    "You want me to expose myself as a woman to every pirate in the West Indies in exchange for a short run as your quartermaster?" she asks, as if I truly am as mad as Thatch. 

    "Hold on, who said it's to be a short run?" I ask.

    "And who's to say it won't?" she counters. "Edward, I won't be following a man who's heart is set on gold alone any more than Ade."

    "But I'm-"

    "Trying to change," she interrupts. "And that's admirable, but I'm not going to gamble my entire identity on it. If I stay James Kidd I can continue my life as a pirate if we go our separate ways. If I'm Mary Read I'll need to be sleeping with a captain, like Anne, or end up a tavern wench. Neither of those are acceptable to me. So you can take James Kidd on as your quartermaster, or you can keep looking." The look on her face says she won't budge an inch and I grin. I've always liked a stubborn woman.

    "All right, Kidd. Welcome aboard the Jackdaw." She grins.

    "As for my terms," she says.

    "Your terms?" I ask, confused.

    "Honestly Kenway, this can't be the first time you've hired on a quartermaster." Right, hiring a quartermaster here, not luring Mary onto my ship because of that thing she does with her tongue.

    "To business then," I reply. "What are your terms?"

    "I sign on for an initial run of three months as a trial period. As quartermaster, I'll outrank everyone on that ship but you, and I don't need you jumping in to defend me. It undermines my authority. I want an additional five percent cut of the booty above the standard crew rate, and the rule still stands that if you tell anyone I'm not James but Mary I'll unman you. Which would be a shame," she says, turning her gaze to my lap, "because you certainly do know how to use it."

    "You'll have to try harder than that to make me blush, Mary." She gives me a seductive smile.

    "I'm not trying to make ye blush Kenway. I'm trying to wake your little pirate so I can give him another tour below deck." I lunge across the bed for her, trapping her underneath me. When I go to kiss her this time she lets me.

    "I accept all your terms with one condition," I say against her lips. She laughs.

    "Edward, you're going to need to stop kissing me long enough to talk." I pull away slightly, but still close enough that our noses touch.

    "I said I accept your terms with one condition."

    "And what would that be?"

    "That you still share the captain's cabin with me." I can feel her hesitation.

    "Are you sure about that, Edward? It will do quite a bit of damage to your 'ladies man' reputation."

    "Well, I couldn't very well sleep with you only one deck below me, could I? Not now, knowing what you can do with that tongue of yours."

    "Oh Kenway, you don't know the half of it." I kiss her long and hard and deep. One day soon she'll realize she's meant to be on the deck of the Jackdaw, sailing beside me for the rest of our days. Until I can convince her of that my reputation will just have to take the hit. It's a small price to pay for laying claim to Mary Read. 

 

 


End file.
